Language of the Soul
by Queen of heartz
Summary: Sydney is a freelance language teacher spending her holiday in London meeting Sark's daughter has unexpected consequences. My First Fanfic! Totally AU no spy stuff Sarkney NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Sydney Bristow roamed the streets of London on her first day of a well deserved holiday. A young freelance language teacher, she travelled throughout Europe teaching the children of rich families the different languages of the world. Sydney's dream of teaching had come true, but she had always imagined teaching English at her mother school at UCLA, but after her death and her fathers' subsequent removal from her life, her dream changed.

Taking a holiday has been a well needed thing Sydney thought as she remembered the last family she was working for. The husband a wealthy business man and an alcoholic had regularly hit on her and tried to touch her. Last night he had crossed the line and she had been forced to take action in the form of a well over due slap.

He had responded and Sydney was now nursing a bruised cheek. She wasn't happy that he had hit her, but she smirked at the revenge his wife was inflicting on him, the first blow was the obscenely large check she had written Sydney to cover any damage and the rest of her fees for the year. Sydney wasn't exactly happy to have to now search for a new posting this late in the year, but she was sure she could take some time out and stroll the markets around London and spend the sleazes money happily.

Money was something Sydney had always had to work for, not that she minded she just had to be sensible, living in different countries and not having a stable income didn't provide security. The fact that her father was probably wealthy back in LA didn't sway her to return to the states, she was happy living her life as a freelancer moving throughout Europe as she saw fit. Her father if she could call him that had effectively cut himself out of her life at the tender age of 6 when her mother had died of cancer. Jack Bristow was devastated and as many had reminded her Sydney was a young replica of Laura Bristow and Jack had felt that it was just too painful to watch his young daughter grow up without a mother. Sydney had lost both parents that day and although Jack Bristow was still alive somewhere Sydney considered herself an orphan.

Sydney continued to stroll through the markets stopping at a quaint little stall selling brightly coloured jewellery. Picking out a silver chain drop necklace a sparkling emerald stone, Sydney admired the brightly coloured stone and for a moment pondered what it would be like to be able to purchase such an exquisite necklace with little thought to the cost and exactly how many hours she would have to work to afford it. Putting the necklace back with sorrow, she decided that she really couldn't afford it, as much as it was perfect, eating for the next few weeks and finding a place to stay were much more important than a necklace. Taking one last look at the necklace Sydney continued on, this time in search of a café for some lunch.

She didn't make it far before she felt a something or rather someone crash into her legs with force. Finding herself sitting on the group staring at a young girl about the age of 6 with light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, looking at her intently. Sydney broke out into a smile in amusement of the situation, the girl broke out into laughter and Sydney soon followed. Their laughter soon died down to giggles as the girls picked themselves of the ground. The girl suddenly spoke up her polished British accent startling Sydney.

"Sorry" the girl looked down embarrassed.

Sydney smiled encouragingly "I'm sorry to I wasn't watching where I was going"

The little girl looked up into Sydney's eyes relief evident in her blue eyes.

"I'm Sydney" Sydney broke the stare looking for the girls parents

"Anastasia Marie Sark but every one just calls me Anna" the girl smirked a trait Sydney was sure she got of one of her parents and seemed almost comical on the girls' young features.

"Pleased to meet you Anna, are your parents around?" Sydney was sure Annas parents would be looking for her.

Anna was looked down timidly before answering in a quiet voice.

"I ran away from my dad, he wants me to go to boarding school"

Sydney was shocked the girl didn't look old enough to be sent away from her parents and frankly how could a parent send their child away to boarding school and only see they child in the holidays.

Noticing the girls distress Sydney changed the subject "come on I'm sure your hungry I'll buy you lunch" Sydney held out her hand for the Anna to take and was surprised when she took her hand with no complaints.

Sitting down at a local café Sydney asked what Anna wanted when the waitress arrived to take their orders Anna spoke up with an air of confidence that Sydney had never seen before in such a young person.

"A chocolate milkshake and a grilled cheese sandwich please"

"Make that two thanks" Sydney smiled at the waitress as she left and then turned to Anna to see the girl smiling at her.

"How old are you Anna?" Sydney thought she would spend the time getting to know her young companion.

"I'm 6, I'll be 7 next year" she proudly announced.

"How old are you Miss Sydney" Sydney laughed at the girls question but answered it anyway.

"You know its not usually polite to ask a woman her age, but I'm 24."

"My dad is 26" Anna spoke up and Sydney saw the change in the girl's demeanour at the mention of her father.

"What about your mother?"

"I never met my mummy" Anna mumbled looking down at the table.

"Have you ever read Alice in Wonderland?" Sydney asked Anna attempting to lighten the conversation.

Anna looked up excitedly "It's my favourite book, my dad reads it to me all the time, he always says I need to find a new favourite because he is sick of Alice falling down the rabbit hole." Sydney laughs at the girls enthusiasm.

"Did you know that its my favourite book? My mother used to read it to me ever night before I went to sleep." Sydney smiled recalling a time when she would snuggle up in the blankets listening to the sound of her mothers voice tell the story of Alice and her adventure down the rabbit hole.

The waitress returned bringing with her two chocolate milkshakes and grilled cheese sandwiches.

Anna ate her lunch with enthusiasm, Sydney picked at her lunch while sipping on her milkshake. The fact that no one was looking for Anna concerned her, that and the fact that she had let a stranger buy her lunch.

Sydney watched as Anna finished her milkshake a rude sucking noise evidence she had reached the bottom. Sydney laughed at the girl's look of disappointment.

"Come on, lets get out of here" Sydney suggested while gathering her bag up and putting the money down on the table for lunch.

Anna quickly took hold of Sydney's free hand and they headed back towards the market. Oblivious to another set of eyes watching the pair as they shopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Truglasgowgal, Aleja21, Mockingbird84 and ElysiaNyx for your wonderful reviews thanks guys!

This chapter is only short, next one will be longer

Chapter 2

Sydney and Anna wondered through the market for the rest of the afternoon, Sydney buying some candy for Anna and a bottle of water for herself. Noticing it was almost closing time for the markets, Sydney wondered how she was supposed to get the girl home to her father.

"Anna when is your father picking you up?"

Annas demeanour changed immediately her grip tightening on Sydney's hand.

"I told you I ran away so he wouldn't send me to that horrible boarding school." She said with a look of distress.

"But won't he be worried about you?"

"He isn't at home, he is at the office at an important business meeting and he has a nanny looking after me, but I ran away when she feel asleep this morning, I don't like her very much she smells funny" Anna wrinkled her nose as if she could smell the old ladies distinctive smell.

Sydney sighed Annas life was sounding more and more like her own life, a distant father and a nanny as a mother. Feeling sorry for the girl Sydney wondered exactly what she was supposed to do with Anna.

"Anna where are you going to sleep tonight, aren't you going home?" Sydney was at a loss.

"NO" the girl yelled

"I'm not going home" Sydney almost laughed as the girl pouted and looked a few seconds away from stamping her feet and throwing a full on tantrum.

Sydney signed "what are you going to do then?"

Anna was quiet she obviously hadn't thought about it.

"I could….. I could s.stay with you…" Anna said in a whisper trailing off.

Sydney looked down at the girl and saw the sadness mixed with hope in her eyes.

"Anna I would love for you to stay with me but I could get into serious trouble for having you out without your parents permission" Sydney tried to reason with her.

Seeming to take this bit of information in Anna was quiet for a moment before pulling out a bright pink cell phone from her pocket. Dialling a number Anna held the phone to her ear and waited for the person to pick up.

Intent on listening to the conversation Sydney waited to see just what Anna was up to.

"Hello?" Anna questioned.

"Hey daddy" Anna giggled into the phone puzzling Sydney.

"Dad can I stay at a friends tonight?" Anna questioned causing Sydney's eyes to go wide.

"Please dad?" Anna begged and pouted even though only Sydney could see it.

"Fine" Anna huffed

"he wants to talk to you" Anna held the phone out to Sydney. Unsure what to say Sydney held the phone to her ear.

"hello?" She questioned.

TBC

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Mariskarose, Phoenix6, Eyghon, Aleja 21 and manydreams1216 for your fantastic reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Anna

New chapter enjoys guys and please read and review

Chapter 3

Sydney was greeted with silence for a moment before a smooth British accent came through.

"I believe my daughter is with you at the moment correct." Sydney was stunned the arrogance present in his voice chilling Sydney to the core and at the same time her blood boiled.

"yes that's right" Sydney spoke in an unsure voice, not knowing what to expect.

"I don't know what you have done to her, but rest assured you will be sorry." The threat was loud and clear and Sydney was shocked.

"Excuse me?" Sydney questioned not sure she heard right.

"You heard me, what is it going to cost to get my daughter back?"

"n…n..nothing" Sydney stuttered

"You kidnap my daughter and you don't want anything in return?" the voice mocked from the other end of the phone but the chilliness of the voice remained making Sydney uneasy.

"KIDNAP?" Sydney was almost hysterical

Sydney looked down at Anna a confused expression on her face.

Sydney wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, she was being accused of kidnapping and the voice at the other end of the line did not sound forgiving. Gathering all her strength Sydney spoke into the phone in her coldest tone.

"You listen to me, I found your daughter at the market, after your incompetent nanny let her out of her sight! I have looked after you daughter all afternoon and when I suggested that I take her home she refused. Do you want to know why?" Sydney mocked.

Not waiting for an answer Sydney continued.

"I'll tell you why…..She doesn't want to be shipped off to some boarding school where she will be left til some holiday when the NANNY will come and collect her. Now I suggest you get yourself down to the markets and pick up your daughter before someone really does kidnap your daughter or worse she runs away and no one will find her and return her to you." And with that Sydney hung up the phone and sunk down on a nearby bench.

15 minutes later Sydney had gathered her emotions together to look up. Anna was sitting next to her watching the late evening commuters make their way home from work. Anna said nothing at first content with the silence, Sydney closed her eyes and wished her headache away.

Anna was the first to break the silence.

"He said no didn't he?" Annas voice laced with disappointment.

"Yeah he did" Sydney sighed not really wanting to relive the conversation.

Sydney looked over at Anna, the little girls eyes shimmering with tears and her bottom lip quivering.

"I'm sorry Anna. Your dad will be here soon to get you."

"NO" Anna screamed, causing people passing by to look in their directions.

"I'm not going home with him, he will send me away…" Anna's voice fading away as her sobs took over.

"Come here Anna" Sydney pulled her into her lap, whispering soothing words while stroking her hair.

Anna's sobs died down and she continued to hug Sydney. Sydney closed her eyes grateful that Anna hadn't caused too much of a scene and was now content to sit in her lap watching the people walk by.

"DADDY?" Anna squealed as she spotted her father standing just a few meters away watching the interaction between Anna and the Sydney.

Sydney's eyes snapped open to be greeted with a pair of chilly blue eyes watching her from across the street. Sydney gulped, he was gorgeous his blonde hair long enough to curl at the ends, Sydney could only image what it would be like to run her hands through his mass of locks_ STOP IT_ she mentally scolded herself. He was a strong build with strong shoulders and a tall frame. Dressed in what Sydney could only guess was Armani the black suit was tailored to fit his body, the blue oxford completing his look and bringing out the brightness of his blue eyes.

Sydney noticed that he hadn't moved his eyes off her, refusing to meet his gaze Sydney turned to see Anna jump down off the bench and run across the street to meet her father.

The man saw his daughter move and fixed his gaze on the bounding 6 year old running towards him. Sydney watched as the man lifted the girl up into his arms and swing her round, bright smiles on both their faces.

Sydney got up off the bench, it seemed too private a moment between father and daughter to interrupt. Sydney turned and left the scene, blending into the crowd as she made her way back to the hotel, where once inside her room she let the tears fall. _He loves her_ Sydney thought, She would have given anything for her father to love her like that, to hug her or show emotion.

Drawing a bath Sydney washed away the pain of the days events. All she had to do now was get the image of the gorgeous young man with striking blue eyes and his lovable daughter out of her mind. _Obviously London wasn't the best place to come_.

Sitting back in the taxi as it headed towards her Aunt Katya's house in Russia, Sydney thought back on the last few days, she had spent them in London wondering aimlessly around trying to forget the blue eyed man and his daughter. Finally giving up Sydney decided to book a flight to Russia and visit her Aunt Katya, it had been months since her last visit to Russia and Sydney thought she might finish her holiday here before taking a teaching job nearby so she could spend more time with her Aunt. Ever since her mother had died her Aunt Katya had become like a mother to her, and had always begged her to come and stay with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Mockingbird84, meri24, manydreams1216, setsuna Bu thanks for your tips and reviews! Here is Chapter 4 i will try and get 5 up in the next couple of days.

Chapter 4

The cab pulled up at the gate of her Aunts house, although Sydney considered it more of a mansion. Sydney climbed out of the cab and retrieved her suitcase which depressingly was the sum total of her belongings. Wheeling her suitcase up the drive Sydney was greeted by Alexander, Katya's butler.

"welcome back Miss Sydney, your Aunt is waiting for you in the sitting room."

"

Thanks Alex, its good to be back" Sydney forced a smile on her face as she walked passed Alex and headed towards the lounge and the impending inquisition.

"Sydney darling" Katya spoke in her heavy Russian accent.

"

Aunt Katya" Sydney spoke as they embraced

Come on darling we will talk more, I'm sure your hungry, dinner is ready."

Sydney's stomach growled in approval of the idea of food, Sydney hadn't eaten since this morning before she left London and she was really hungry.

Claiming she was tired and wanted to unpack, Sydney excused herself after dinner, bidding good night to her Aunt, Sydney made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom. It hadn't changed since she left it last time.

The room was done in dark reds and gold. It was more like an upmarket hotel suite with a large bath room and sitting room adjoining the main bedroom. Unpacking her things into the draws, Sydney wondered just how long she could stay before she would have to go back to teaching. Her aunt had been scandalised about the last job she had and the disastrous ending and encouraged her to take a long break before going back to teaching, but Sydney wasn't sure how long she could spend not teaching the languages she loves and socialising with the rich snobs that her aunt Katya spent her time with. Curling up in her soft bed Sydney contemplated the direction her life had taken. She was if she admitted to herself hiding in Russia away from Anna's father. She was still mad at him but he sturred something up inside her she just wasn't sure what exactly it was yet.

The next morning after eating breakfast with her aunt, Sydney headed out into the garden to catch up on some reading. Picking up her first edition Alice in Wonderland, Sydney lounged back in beach chair that Alexander had put there at her request.

Later in the afternoon, after Katya had returned from her day of shopping, where she had informed Sydney of the dinner she was hosting tonight with some of the most prominent business people from around the globe. It meant dressing up and this was one of the main reasons Sydney didn't come to her aunts very often, she simply couldn't afford all the formal gowns she would have to wear. Racking through her clothes earlier in the day Sydney had found a simple black dress that would suit her aunt's formal requirements and not attract any unwanted attention for the sleazy business men that thought they were simply irresistible.

Curling her hair and leaving it loose Sydney applied minimal makeup before slipping on her favourite pair of black stilettos.

Greeting her aunt as she made her way through the ballroom and greeted most of her aunts friends, Sydney desperately wanted to curl up in her bed with a good book over conversing with these people who thought working hard was a crime and would result in early onset of wrinkles.

Picking off a glass of champagne of the passing waiters tray Sydney scanned the ballroom looking for anyone that was at least younger than 50 and looked remotely interesting. Spotting a tall figure in the corner talking to her Aunt, Sydney held her breath as she looked him over, _It couldn't be_ she thought. _NO NO NO NO NO_! Blonde hair, tall frame, a stance of arrogance and superiority. _Shit _Sydney swore to herself.

Even from the back Sydney knew it was him, turning away quickly Sydney felt a sudden headache coming on as her checks flushed with both anger and embarrassment that she had left London so quickly. What she didn't' realise was that the man had seen her and was equally as shocked to see her.

Sydney let out a breath she was holding when they were informed dinner was served, waiting until most of the party was seated she only hoped that she wasn't seated next to Anna's father, she wasn't sure she could stand another conversation with him after the last time. Sure he was gorgeous but he was cold and wanted to send his daughter away to a boarding school, Sydney wasn't sure she could keep from making a comment about it and upsetting him further that and she was still angry about the way he had spoken to his just days before.

Unfortunately for Sydney, this was not her day as she walked into the elegant dining hall her Aunt beckoned her over to where the arrogant blonde was now seated, standing as she arrived. _Well at least he has manners_ Sydney thought.

"Sydney darling, this is Mr Sark, a business associate of mine" Katya's accented voice broke through Sydney's thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

YAY another update although it's short I should have a much longer one for the weekend!

A special thanks to Aleja21, Phoenix6, Eyghon and Setsuna Bu for your wonderful reviews much appreciated guys!

Chapter 5

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Bristow may I say you look stunning this evening." Sark's British accent greeted her as he bent and kissed Sydney's hand.

Barely able to form words after the shock of electricity shot through her hand Sydney stumbled out. "A pleasure Mr Sark"

Sydney wanted to scream, how did he know her name and why in gods name did she have to be seated next to him?

The entrees were served and Sydney was bent on ignoring him at least until the meal was over and she could excuse herself. But Sark had other plans for her.

Learning in close to Sydney, she could feel his warm breath against her ear she had to suppress a shiver.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour the other day, I jumped to conclusions and I sincerely hope you can forgive me."

Sydney wanted to rant and rave about how he had no right to be here, but she kept her mouth shut she loved her aunt to much to upset one of her business associates and in the middle of a formal dinner no less.

"That's quite all right Mr Sark, you were concerned for you daughter, it's quite understandable." Sydney congratulated herself on keeping all emotion out of her voice and went back to ignoring him by engaging the man next to her in a conversation about the current state of the world and the constant terrorist threats.

She had spent the time since she had left Sark and his daughter playing over and over the phone conversation they shared. If had been her daughter she probably would have behaved in a similar manner, but that didn't mean she wasn't angry at him.

The conversation lasted until the main meal was brought out and she was once again left sitting silently, hoping that the Sark would magically turn into an annoying old man that kept hitting on her, anything was better than the constant looks he threw her way.

"You can't ignore me forever Miss Bristow" the hated voice broke through her thoughts.

"You obviously don't know me then" was Sydney's retort. Intent on turning to the man seated on the other side of her.

"Perhaps we could remedy that problem then" Sydney was shocked was he flirting with her?

Changing the subject, Sydney thought if she had to talk to him she could at least keep it on a safe topic.

"How is Anna?"

"Bitterly disappointed that her new friend disappeared without saying good bye"

Sydney suddenly regretted leaving so soon.

"Please tell her I'm sorry" Sydney didn't bother to keep the regret out of her voice.

"I was rather hoping that you would tell her yourself" Sark retorted smirking at Sydney's confusion.

"Your aunt mentioned that you were a language teacher and I was rather hoping that you would accompany me back to England stay with Anna, she took a quite a liking to you."

_Bastard_ Sydney thought using Anna to guilt her. She had fallen for Anna's charm the moment she met her and Sydney had a sinking suspicion that she had inherited that trait from her father.

"I'm a trained Language teacher Mr Sark not a babysitter" _Take that_ Sydney thought.

"You would not be considered a mere babysitter Sydney, you would be Anna's tutor and companion"

"But I only teach Languages I am not qualified to teach anything else" Sydney was slowly losing the will to fight. She had taken quite a liking to Anna, she was a bright and funny child. _Too bad her father is such an ass_ Sydney thought.

"I will pay you handsomely Miss Bristow and as for your qualifications I'm sure they are quite sufficient." As he looked her up and down, Sydney regretted her simple black dressed and suddenly wished she had picked out something more elegant. _Stop it, your not trying to impress him_.

"This isn't some sort of trick is it? To get me back for spending the day with your daughter." Sydney was suddenly worried.

"I'm a man of my word Sydney, think about it" and with that Sark turned his attention back to his meal and the person sitting on the other side of him.

Sydney discreetly hid a yawn behind her hand and wished for the thousandth time that night that she could be curled up in her bed and not constantly thinking about the pompous Mr Sark and his adorable daughter. Noticing that the guests were leaving Sydney went to stand by her aunt and bid farewell to her guests, silently dreading the fact that this would eventually include Mr Sark.

Sydney looked up at the guest that she was about to bid goodnight her breath catching in her chest as she realised it was none other than Mr Sark himself.

"Good night Miss Bristow and think about my offer, I'll be in touch" Sark drawled as he bent to kiss her hand

"Good Night Mr Sark" Sydney gritted through her teeth as she plaster a fake smile on her face. After he had walked down the stairs she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.


	6. Chapter 6

Update time….YAY

Special thanks to Aleja21, Eyghon, Phoenix6, manydreams1216, meri21 and aliasstar. Thanks guys for taking the time to review this story it is much appreciated.

Oh and just to clear this up this is a Sarkney fic ;)

thanks

Chapter 6

The next morning Sydney woke early, even after a restless nights sleep. _Why can't I stop thinking about him?_ Sydney was ready to scream, he had plagued her dreams and thoughts all night, she could still feel his lips as they brushed her hand. Walking down to breakfast, she could only hope that she could convince her aunt that one day was a long enough holiday and that she could start and look for another teaching position.

"Good morning" Sydney greatly brightly as she entered the lavish dining room that her aunt insisted that they use. It didn't matter whether there was one person or 50 people they always dined in the formal dining room.

"Morning darling, did you sleep well?" her aunt greeted while browsing the morning paper.

"Yes thank you"

Katya nodded in acknowledgement

"Have you considered Mr Sark's offer?" Her aunt broke the silence.

"WHAT?" Sydney screamed

"Sydney" Her aunt admonished at her outburst

"Sorry" Sydney mumbled

"Mr Sark enquired after he saw you at the party and was after a language teacher for his daughter Anastasia, I merely recommended your services. He's quite a industrious young man and not too bad on the eyes either" Her aunt winked at her.

"Aunt Katya" Sydney couldn't believe her aunt was saying he was good looking.

"I may be old Sydney, but I'm not blind." Katya said as she put down the paper completely giving Sydney her full attention.

Sydney sighed the way her aunt was currently looking at her, there was no way she was going to drop the conversation.

"I'm going to say no" Sydney cringed waiting for the backlash

"But why darling? You would be working for a good family, not only that but you would stay in such comfort and luxury even more so than what I have here."

Sydney's mind was on overdrive her aunt Katya was one of the most wealthy families in Russia and owned a prestigious mansion that was one of the most renowned in Europe and here she was saying that Mr Sark had a bigger house.

"But aunt Katya I was hoping to get a job here in Russia so I could spend some more time with you." Sydney knew this was only half true after her last job and the run in with Mr Sark and his daughter she was left craving what was left of her family.

"All the more reason to take the job dear. Mr Sark spends half the year in England and half the year here in Russia and Christmas is spent in his home town of Galway."

Finally giving realising that her aunt wasn't going to let up

"I'll think about it" was all Sydney could say.

"Well you better hurry dear, Mr Sark and his darling Anastasia will be here for lunch."

Sydney just nodded, she couldn't speak she was going to have to see him again and knowing her aunt she'd convince her to take the job. The bright side of this was she was going to see Anna again.

Sydney spent the morning making a list of the pros and cons of taking the job with the cocky Mr Sark and so far the cons outweighed the pros a large downside being Mr Sark himself.

Making her way towards the dining room where she say Alexander speaking on the phone.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sydney, Mr Sark will be arriving in about 15 minutes."

"Thanks Alex, I'm just going to change."

Making her way back towards her room, Sydney mentally scanned her closet, wondering what exactly was appropriate for a meeting with the devil and his daughter.

Slipping on her favourite pair of dark denim jeans and a red button up shirt, Sydney brushed her hair up into a high pony tail. Looking in the mirror, she decided that it was formal enough that it wouldn't offend her aunt, yet casual enough to let the Mr Sark know that she wasn't out to impress him. Smiling in satisfaction Sydney headed downstairs where she was looking forward to seeing Anna again.

"Miss Sydney" Anna called in an excited tone, running to greet Sydney as she made her way down the stairs.

"Anna" Sydney hugged her as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Straightening back up Sydney greeted Sark with a nod of her head. "Mr Sark"

"Miss Bristow" Sark acknowledged her in a similar manner.

"Please excuse me ladies I must discuss business with Ms Derevko before lunch" with that Sark left the room and headed towards Katya's office.

"Miss Sydney we must talk" Anna broke the silence sounding very series for such a small girl.

"What is it Anna?" Sydney was concerned.

"You have to come and stay with me…….please" Anna looked up at Sydney a pleading look in her bright blue eyes.

Sydney was about to respond before she was cut off by an enthusiastic Anna.

"Daddy said that if you come and stay with me and teach me I won't have to go to boarding school." Anna was all but jumping up and down in excitement at this point.

Sydney looked down at the girl, she really did care for the girl and if it meant she could save one person from the horrors of boarding school then maybe it was worth it to suffer the over bearing father, plus he probably spent most of his time away on business. Plus the puppy dog look Anna was giving her, her bright blue eyes shinning in anticipation, she really couldn't say no.

Sydney signed "ok"

Anna squealed hugging Sydney tightly "we are going to have so much fun"

"yeah" Sydney let out not nearly as enthusiastic as Anna. _Why does it feel like I just agreed to so much more_ Sydney thought.

As if he knew she was thinking about him Sark appeared at the door way wondering what all the squealing was about. Before Sydney could open her mouth Anna ran up to her father telling him in excited tones.

"Sydney is going to come and stay with me daddy! Isn't it great daddy, now I don't have to go to that horrible boarding school." Anna finished with a pout.

Sark cocked an eyebrow at Sydney as he spoke. "That's wonderful sweets, and when would Miss Bristow be joining us?"

"Sydney will join you tomorrow morning when you go back to England." Katya answered for her from behind.

Sydney was sure her jaw was on the floor. _Arrange my life why don't you_. Too shocked to speak or even move until Anna pulled on her hand and lead her into the dining room where Anna talked non stop about all the things they could do together. Sydney nodded at the appropriate times, too afraid to speak for fear nothing would come out.

Sydney went to bed that night too exhausted to even move the covers back, collapsing on the comforter she fell asleep hoping that when she woke up in the morning that it was all a horrible dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it has been so long since I updated…I have been heaps busy at work!

Ok so here's the thing I am going on holidays for a week so I have decided to put two short chapters up cause I won't have access to the internet.

Hope you enjoy!

Oh and a thanks to meri24, CelestrialFire Goddess, Phoenix6, SpeedRacer15, Bloodied Turquoise Knives and Setsuna Bu for taking the time to review the story it makes my day! Oh and welcome to the new readers.

Chapter 7

Sitting on the Sark family private jet Sydney realised that this was no longer a dream, she was on her way to the mansion of the all important Mr Sark to live in close quarters and teach his daughter. Sydney sat on the plane engrossed in "A tale of two cities" written in Russian, another one of her favourites. Anna and Sark were sitting on the lounge on the other side of the plane, talking quietly. Sydney looked up as Sark got up and made his way towards the front of the plane, while Anna sat down next to Sydney. Sydney smiled at her and returned to her book.

"Whatcha reading?"

"A tale of two cities" Sydney replied placing her book mark on the page that she had just finished and closed the book."

"why is it in Russian?" Anna enquired

"Because this was my mothers' book and she was Russian."

"oh" was all Anna said as sad look crossed her face.

"What's wrong Anna?"

"I never got to meet my mummy, daddy says she went to heaven when she had me." Anna's blue eyes tearing up.

"My mother died when I was 6" Sydney replied in a broken tone.

"Will you be my mummy Miss Sydney" Anna asked genuinely

Sydney froze

"ah how about I read to you for awhile" Sydney quickly changed the subject hoping to distract not only Anna but herself from the thoughts that the innocent question had brought to the surface.

Sydney began to read to Anna and she soon noticed that she had drifted off to sleep, her head on Sydney's lap. Sydney continued to read to herself as she stroked Anna's blonde hair. Not aware of another set of blue eyes watching in amazement at the interaction of the pair.

Landing at a private air strip on the outskirts of London, Sydney was not surprised to find a car waiting for them. Sark carried his sleeping daughter off the plane and Sydney followed climbing into the car afterwards. Sark informed her that the ride was about two hours. Watching the passing country side and the sinking of the sun, Sydney realised it was getting quite late and found herself quickly drifting off to the gentle motions of the car.

Sark looked over at the sleeping woman, and smiled slightly she was really beautiful and there was something about her, an innate sadness that was begging him to unearth. She sighed and turning towards him in her sleep, giving Sark a perfect opportunity to study her without her intense brown eyes staring into his soul. Her relaxed features were quite contrasting to the fiery woman he had met on earlier occasions and Sark found himself unconsciously thinking he wouldn't mind waking up next to her of a morning his arms wrapped protectively around her firm torso.

The car pulled up to Sark's mansion both females fast asleep. Sark gentle shook Sydney in an attempt to rouse her but she turned away and muttered in her sleep.

"Don't frost the pie" Sark had to bite back a laugh, shaking his head he instructed Matin his butler to carry Anna up to bed and he would be up to tuck her in after he carried Miss Bristow. Gently lifting her into his arms Sark carried Sydney effortlessly up to her room, which he had picked out for her. He told himself that he had picked a room which he thought she would like and that was close to Anna, not that it was across the hall from his. Placing her down on the bed, Sark took a moment to study her as she snugged into the soft bed. Tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear Sark pulled back as if he was burnt. _Don't get attached_ he mentally berated himself; he wasn't in the habit of getting involved with his employees. _But she really isn't an employee is she_.

Outside the mansion a dark figure pulled out a cell phone, hitting 1 on the speed dial waiting impatiently as the person on the other end answered not waiting for a greeting the dark figure broke in.

"We have a way in"

"How?" the voice sounded eager

"The woman from the market, she is staying at the London mansion and it appears as though he is already forming an attachment"

"Keeping watching get as much as you can on the woman report back any changes" The figure was left listening to a dial tone. Sinking back into the darkness a sly smile playing on her lips, _this was going to be too easy_.

Sark gently closed the door to Sydney's room before heading to Anna's room. He had seen the interaction of Sydney and Anna on the plane and was surprised by Anna's attachment to Sydney. It was also hard to miss the look on Sydney's face when Anna had asked her whether she was going to be her mother. As much as Sark didn't want to admit it Sydney was definitely intriguing, she stood up to his cold manner on the phone and verbal sparing at Katya's dinner. _She's your Soul mate _a tiny voice inside his head hinted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Sydney awoke in a large comfortable bed, forgetting momentarily where she was Sydney took in her surroundings. Amazed at what she saw, her room was bigger than most peoples houses. A large canopy bed, plush carpets, a lounge area and the largest bathroom Sydney had ever seen and a bath to die for. The room was done in dark green tones and was stunning, Sydney was speechless. _Wow _Sydney thought, maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Then suddenly realising that someone would have had to carry her to the room after she feel asleep in the car, Sydney blushed. _Not exactly the best impression_ Sydney thought, walking the large lounge she wondered where her clothes were. Standing near the door was her suitcase, Sydney sighed in relief she wasn't looking forward to venturing downstairs in her crinkled clothes that she had slept in.

Showering and dressing, Sydney stepped outside her room only to realise she had no idea where she was or where she had to go. As if sensing her predicament Sark appeared from the room across the hall, dressed smartly in another suit similar to the one he wore she first saw him in London except today he had a burgundy oxford, he looked just as good. Sydney felt herself blush at the thought that he would have had to have carried her last night.

"Good morning Miss Bristow" he broke the silence

"Good morning Mr Sark" Sydney couldn't meet his gaze

"I'll arrange for someone to show you around after breakfast seeing as you couldn't stay awake last night. Did we bore you that much?" Sark teased Sydney

Sydney blushed again, slowly meeting his gaze to see his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was tired. I hope I wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all, I have spent many nights carrying Anna up to bed, it wasn't a problem to make a second trip for such an intriguing woman." Sark smirked.

"Thanks" Sydney said sheepishly

"Oh and by the way Miss Bristow" Sark said as he headed off towards the stair case "we don't frost pies in this household"

Sydney quickly followed Sark down the stairs, confused as to what he was talking about. Then it hit her, she was known for talking in her sleep. _Shit_ she thought _I hope that was the only thing I said_.

Sydney spent her day touring the grounds along with Anna and learning about the history of the house. Sark's parents had owned it before they passed away when Sark had been only 17 and their parents before that, it seemed the house at quite a history which Martin one of the many butlers was happy to share with her, while making up silly stories much to the amusement of Anna.

The first few months that Sydney spent in Sark's house flew by, and before she knew it, it was almost Christmas.

Sydney had learnt a few things while staying with Anna and Sark. Sark spent the majority of his time out of the country dealing with business, but when he was home he was sure to spend the majority of his time with Anna, reading to her, taking her shopping and horse riding. He really loved her Sydney realised. Anna and Sydney had grown closer and spent their days in the study learning history, geography and languages as well as the usual maths and English. When each lesson was over they would cook together or Anna would read to Sydney and fill in their time before Sark would return home from the office or from another overseas trip and they would eat dinner, Anna excitedly telling Sark all about their day. After dinner Sydney would help Anna bathe before tucking her in to bed, Sark coming in to say goodnight. On those nights that Sark was out of the country Anna often cuddled up to Sydney in her bed, Sydney felt herself wishing she was Anna's mother more than anything.

Sydney and Sark maintain their civility towards one another whenever Anna was in the room, but when they were alone Sydney couldn't help but feel the tension between them. They continued to bicker over little things like the better authors of some of the worlds most famous literature, whether an inner or an outer belly button is the "right" one. Sydney couldn't help but notice that as they went on the heat of their arguments dissipated and soon it became more of a discussion. At times Sydney couldn't believe how well they got on, but just as that thought appeared he would say something to aggravate her causing her anger to rise and him to smirk.Sydney didn't know what was worse the fact that all she wanted to do was slap the smirk right off his face or kiss him senseless.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone that read the last 2 chapters and to Aleja21 and Phoenix6 who took the time to review made my day! Welcome to Reelbear and thanks for reviewing I wouldn't have put the summary at the end of chpt 8 but I wanted to put the chapter up before I left, but thanks.

Here is Chapter 8 hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 9

Sydney stood in Sark's house in Galway Ireland, his original home in awe. The house was old but very majestic and Sydney immediately fell in love with it. She noticed too that both Sark and Anna seemed more at home and relaxed here than in the London house. The house itself was situated on a large estate looking over a large lake. According to Anna who had talked non stop on the plane, the estate was run and maintained all year round with a barrage of house keepers and butlers continually cleaning and restoring the house and grounds.

Sark silently watched Sydney take in his home, for reasons he refused to acknowledge, Sydney's reaction to this particular home was important to him. She had settled in to her job and got on brilliantly with Anna and these days it seemed as though she was more like a family member rather than an employee. Anna has never taken to any of her teachers like she had Sydney. He was starting to get concerned as the number of teachers that had quit because Anna had refused to cooperate had steadily increased. Anna was bright it just took the right person to channel her brain onto the task at hand. That had been the main reason he had threatened boarding school.

He could never have sent his daughter away like that, he couldn't understand how anyone could do that to their child. But for some reason it had struck a chord in the mysterious Miss Bristow and that had been what had swayed her to come and teach Anna, that and Anna had a puppy dog look that could melt ice.

When he had first seen Miss Bristow in the markets with Anna it was hard to believe that is was his daughter, they seemed to immediately form a bond and when she had suddenly left both he and Anna had felt an unexpected pang of loss.

Sydney was enjoying her time in Ireland immensely, the pace was so much different to the fast paced London life. Since it was technically Christmas and Sydney didn't have any family to spend it with, well her father if she had actually spoken to him would be away on a business trip and her Aunt Katya was going on a holiday with her society friends, Anna had begged her to come to Ireland with her and even promised to do some school work while she was away. Sark had also backed up Anna expressing his wish for her to accompany them to his home in Ireland to spend Christmas with them.

Anna and Sydney had spent their days helping to decorate the house for Christmas, Sark had spent most of his days tying up lose ends for the holidays and had barely left his office.

Christmas morning came and Sydney found herself been rudely awoken by a very excited Anna.

"Sydney…….Sydney Wake up!" Anna greeted excitedly as she bounced on Sydney's bed.

"mmmm too early" Sydney groaned as she rolled over to check the time. It was only 6am and she really didn't want to get out of bed for at least another hour or 2 or 3.

One afternoon Sark had just left for the office for a few hours, when Anna had come into Sydney's room.

"Merry Christmas Sydney, Santa brought me lots of presents, you must come and look." Anna pulled on Sydney's blankets removing the warm cocoon.

"Ok…ok Anna I'm up why do you go and get your father up and I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."

Anna bounded out of the room and Sydney smirked if she had to be up them so should Sark, Sydney almost laughed out loud at Sark's response to Anna's bouncing on his bed. Sydney threw back the remaining covers and slipped on a pair of sweats and tee and made her way down stairs and towards the Christmas tree where she found Sark nursing a cup of tea, her refused to drink coffee stating it was bad for your health and stained teeth. Anna was bouncing around the tree talking excitedly about the number of presents that 'santa" had brought.

"Morning" Sydney managed through yet another yawn.

"Merry Christmas Miss Bristow, there is coffee in the kitchen"

Sydney nodded her thanks and headed towards the saviour which was coffee.

"Can we open presents now daddy….please…" Anna Sark as Sydney walked back into the room. Sydney stifled her laugh as she saw Anna bring out her puppy dog face including a pouty lip, no one could refuse that look.

Sydney sat on the plush couch with her much needed cup of coffee and watched as Sark helped Anna rip open the numerous number of Christmas presents. Sydney couldn't believe how many there were. Sydney couldn't remember a time when her father was even home for Christmas let alone sitting with her to open her presents. Sydney had always spent Christmas morning alone or with a nanny.

The nanny had always done the Christmas shopping and when she was too old for a nanny her father always gave her a gift certificate or a wad of cash and told to go and buy something for herself. Sydney watched Sark tickle Anna and she screamed and laughed, Sydney wished she could have been loved like that, her father had never told her he loved her, he hardly even spoke to her and when he did they were always awkward conversations which ended abruptly his excuse always that he had to get back to work.

Sydney was snapped out of her daze when Anna pushed a doll in her arms. Sydney recognised it as the one she had been begging Sark for, for the past month. Sydney smiled breaking out of her wistful mood.

"Look Sydney, isn't she beautiful"

"She is lovely Anna, have you named her yet?"

Anna seemed to think about it her face showing her concentration.

"I'll call her Jacqueline but Jackie for short" Anna announced in an authoritative tone or as much authority as a young person can manage.

Anna ran out of the room and Sydney could her telling one of the maids all about Jacqueline.

Sydney finished her coffee and got up to clear away all the wrapping paper that Anna had managed to spread around the room. Sydney noticed that Anna had missed a present. Picking it up carefully, Sydney turned towards Sark who had moved to stand near the couch where she was previously sitting.

"Anna missed one"

"I believe Miss Bristow….that if you look at the tag you will find that, that particular gift is yours."

Sydney gasped and looked down at the medium sized rectangular present. Sinking down into the couch, Sydney carefully read the tag attached.

_Dear Sydney_

_Merry Christmas_

_Love_

_Anna and Julian_

Sydney carefully unwrapped the present staring at the jewellery box now sitting in her lap, she was speechless. The box was antique silver with what she was sure was real diamonds, rubies and sapphires decorating the outside.

"Sark….." Sydney began but couldn't find the words

"Thank you, it's absolutely stunning, but I can't accept this, it's too much…" Sydney was cut off by Sark

"Sydney think of it as a thank you from both Anna and I for all the work you have done, you are more than an employee Sydney.

Again Sydney was speechless, putting aside their past grievances Sydney gently placed the jewellery box on couch and jumped up wrapped her arms around Sark drawing him into a tight hug. She felt Sark stiffen then relax and bring his arms around her and rested his hands around her waist. Sydney sighed _Why did this feel so good? _

Sark was shocked Sydney was hugging him, and not just an impersonal one, her body was flush with his, she fit perfectly in his arms her head resting just below his chin, it was like she was made for him. He heard her sigh and Sark wondered if just maybe she wanted to be in his arms as much as he wanted her to be there.

Sydney loosened her grasp on Sark and looked up, her eyes going wide as she realised Sark was looking intently down at her, his blue eyes ablaze with emotion she had never seen before. Locked together a battle of blue fire and blazing brown, they snapped apart as Anna can skipping back into the room. Sydney quickly sank back down into the couch she wasn't sure her shaky legs would support her for much longer.

Anna grabbed hold of Sark's hand and proceeded to drag Sark from the room explaining that she wanted to show him something. Sydney watched them go and breathed a sigh of relief when they had left. She wasn't sure what would have happened if Anna hadn't interrupted, the worst part was Sydney almost wished that Anna hadn't interrupted. Maybe just maybe he wanted something more.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone that read this story i am having so much fun writing it!

Thankies to Phoenix 6, Meri21 and a big welcome to blond1w/smelborp, CourtneySmith101 and LoNeR2008 thanks for reading i am really excited about this chapter hope you all enjoy

Chapter 10

Sydney was sitting on one the comfortable couches in the library reading.

"Sydney" Anna's voice broke her away from her book.

"Yes Anna" Sydney's brow furrowing in concern, Anna was supposed to be taking an afternoon nap.

"I don't feel so good." Anna said as she pressed a hand to her stomach

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sydney said getting up from the lounge to check on Anna"

"My tummy hurts"

"Ok Anna lets get you back to bed and we'll get you some medication"

Anna just nodded, tears glistening in her blue eyes.

Sydney picked Anna up and carried her back to her room. Sydney noticed that her bed spread was pushed back and the Stuffed dog "Louie" Anna Slept with was now one the floor. Gently placing Anna back on the bed and picking up Louie, Sydney felt Annas forehead and realised she was hotter than normal. Leaving the room only to return a few minuted later with some medicine and a glass of water, which Anna swallowed.

Sydney brushed Annas hair of her face and stroked her hair as she watched Anna's eyes slowly close.

"Sleep tight sweetie"

"Night" Anna mumbled.

Sydney waited until she was completely asleep before covering her up properly and heading downstairs to the entertainment room that was set up with a large screen television, sound system and a playstation.

Watching television for awhile Sydney soon fell asleep on the comfortable couch. Waking up suddenly, breathing heavily, she suppressed the scream that was on the tip of her tongue. Quietly sobbing she didn't hear as someone else entered the room, only noticing their presence as their weight sank down into the couch. Sydney looked up, tear streaming down her face straight into the concerned gaze of Sark. He said nothing simply wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his hands in soothing motions on her back as she sobbed into his shirt.

Sark had been standing in the doorway watching her sleep, he had noticed the television on and had come to see in Anna was still up. Sydney started whimpering in her sleep and mumbling in a pained tone. Sark watched as she shot up tears streaming down her pale cheeks. He couldn't help but make his way quickly over to her and drawing her into his arms.

"Shhhhh it was just a dream" Sark soothed in a whisper in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

Sydney composed herself and pulled back slightly, lifting her head only realising she was now face to face with Sark they breaths mingling, the gazes locked in an intense stare. Sydney felt all the anger and resentment for the man in front of her fall away, here he was comforting her whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Sydney" he breathed as he brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. It quickly deepened to something more passionate and demanding. Months of pent up passion being released. Sydney felt his tongue trace her bottom lip demanding entrance. Slipping her tongue into the recesses of his mouth, Sydney had never experienced such an electrifying kiss. They broke apart, the need for oxygen desperate. Resting their foreheads together, both breathing heavily.

"Wow" was all Sydney could say.

"Syd" Sark breathed

"Julian" Sydney breathed as their lips crashed together again, an intense battle of lips and tongues.

Sydney and Sark snapped apart as they heard a giggle at the doorway.

Sydney blushed, Anna had caught them.

"What are you doing out of bed munchkin?" Sark spoke as he untangled himself from Sydney.

"daddy!" Anna squealed as Sark picked her up swung her around.

"Are you feeling better Anna?" Sydney questioned finally regaining her ability to speak.

Anna nodded. "Lets get you back to bed" Sark spoke lifting Anna up onto his shoulders.

Sydney and Sark put Anna to bed and once back in the hallway an awkward silence came over them.

"um" Sydney began

"You're beautiful Sydney." Sark smiled at her tucking a lose piece of hair behind her ear.

"huh?" Sydney questioned in shock not quite sure where he was going with this.

Sark chuckled "is that so hard to believe?"

"ahhh I um guess not" Sydney stumbled over her words.

"Join me for dinner tomorrow night?" Sark questioned.

"I'd love to" Sydney smiled dimpling

"What about Anna?" Sydney quickly added concerned that Anna may not want her father involved with anyone.

"What about Anna?" Sark questioned

"Is she going to like this?" Sydney spoke uncomfortable that he didn't seem to understand what she was saying and not wanting to spell it out.

"Believe it or not Sydney, Anna doesn't run my life, besides this will hopefully stop her constant questions of when will Sydney be her mummy?" Sark Smirked at Sydney's shocked expression.

"She really said that?" Sydney blurted out

"Good night Sydney" Sark said as kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked towards his bedroom. Sydney stood there in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it's so short but work is heaps busy and I don't have much time to write which doesn't make me happy….reviews do though and thank you to MariskaRose, Phoenix6, manydreams1216, setsuna Bu and a big welcome to fieldranked for your reviews makes my day lots better!

Chapter 11

Sydney hadn't seen Sark all morning he had already eaten breakfast when she went down and was in a business meeting over lunch. She could hardly concentrate on Anna's lessons as she was so nervous about the dinner that night. _What am I going to wear?_ Sydney thought, she had no idea where they were going or what they were doing.

After Sydney had finished with Anna's lessons, giving up a little early because she could no longer concentrate, Sydney made her way upstairs towards her room. Noticing a note taped to her door, Sydney's heart fluttered as she read it.

_Dinner tonight 7pm_

_Dress from your closet_

_J_

Sydney smiled as she walked into her room, but it quickly dropped as she realised the time she only had two hours to get ready and she still had no idea what she was going to wear. Sydney read the note again…._Dress from your closet?_ Sydney quickly made her way over to her large closet, opening the door and walking in she noticed a large garment bag hanging at the very front. Unzipping the bag Sydney saw the gorgeous baby pink fabric the silver glitter spread out like tiger stripes down the length of the dress.

Sydney climbed out of the shower and quickly blow dried her hair, pulling the strands into a loose bun, leaving some strands loose to frame her face. Quickly applying some basic makeup, Sydney walked out of the bathroom and picked up the dress from where she left it. Slipping it over her head the silky material fit snugly on Sydney's curved hugging her in all the right places.

Slipping on minimal jewellery as she didn't have much and silently cursing the fact that she hadn't bought the necklace at the market when she ran into Anna.

Slipping on her shoes as there was a knock on her bedroom door, Sydney took a deep breath in attempt to get her nerves under control. _Get a grip_ she mentally berated herself as she opened the door.

Sydney felt her breath hitch in her throat as she saw Sark standing outside her door, looking way too good in another suit, this time with a white shirt, the top two buttons undone. Sydney couldn't say anything, she was too busy admiring him to notice that Sark had the same dilemma, his gaze started at her eyes but quickly followed the dress down her smooth legs and finally to her feet encased in a pair of black heels. Sark's eyes made they way back up to meet Sydney's eyes.

"You look stunning" his voice hoarse with emotion.

Sydney smiled revealing her dimples.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Sydney managed after gaining control over her emotions.

Sark held his arm out for her, a silent invitation to join him. Collecting her purse from the side table, Sydney linked her arm with Sarks Armani covered arm, sending tingles through her body as they walked towards the awaiting limousine.

Sydney and Sark chatted the entire way to their destination, feeling more and more comfortable with one another. As the car arrived at their destination Sark climbed out and walked around to Sydney's door and opened it for her, taking her hand and helping her out. Sydney was surprised to find that she was in the heart of London at one of the most prestigious restaurants, only the very rich and famous could ever get tables.

Sydney audibly gasped in shock as they walked through the doors and Sydney found the restaurant empty.

"There's…there's no one here…" Sydney stuttered out.

Sark smiled and pulled out her chair. Sydney sunk down into the chair speechless.

The restaurant was bathed in candle light, red and white rose petals scattered on the floor. The single table set up in the middle of the room. The overall effect was stunning and Sydney wondered how he managed to get it all done so quickly.

Sark poured the wine that was sitting in ice bucket to the side of the table.

Sydney mumbled a quick "thanks" still not capable of speaking properly.

A waiter soon appeared and detailed the menu, once he had left with their orders Sydney was able to regain her ability to speak properly.

"This is really amazing" Sydney spoke awe evident in her voice

"votre si beau" _You're so beautiful_ Sark whispered in perfect French. Causing Sydney to blush, shivering slightly at his words.

Sark stood up and moved around to Sydney "danse avec moi" _Dance with me?_ came his whispered plea.

"j'aimerais à" _I would love to _Sydney whispered gently taking his outstretched hand sending a tingling sensation through both their bodies. Sark led Sydney onto the dance floor, the orchestra taking their cue. Sark wrapped one hand around Sydney's waist and took Sydney's hand in his as they swayed to the gentle music. Staring into each others eyes, Striking blue met sparkling brown, they foreheads now touching, breaths mingling. Sark released Sydney's hand and slip his hand down her side and over her hip, Sydney's hands automatically left his shoulder and played with his curls at the base of his neck.

Sark leaned in brushing his lips with Sydney's in a tender heart stopping kiss


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to take the time to say a special thanks to Gniak for your corrections of my horrible attempts at French translations!

And to Phoenix6, ALeja21, manydreams1216, eternalgorithm and michaelsgirl05 for your wonderful reviews

Thanks guys!

I apologise in advance for an errors

Hope you enjoy guys

Chapter 12

Sydney awoke the next morning to feel a strong pair of arms wrapped firmly around her waist and a firm body pressed against her back, smiling she remember the events of the night before.

FLASHBACK

Once they were once again seated their meals arrived, they had talked about everything, they favourite books and music to the sober topic of their parents. Sark had told her how his parents had died in a plane crash when he was 17 leaving him all the title and money as well as the business which he had since grown into one of the largest corporations in the world.

Sydney had surprised herself by revealing to Sark the events surrounding her mothers death and her fathers subsequent removal from her life and how she treasured her Aunt Katya like a mother.

Sark had even revealed that Anna's mother had as Sydney suspected died just shortly after giving birth, never getting to meet her daughter. Sark had told her how they were just 20 and weren't even really in love when they had found out about Anna, he had agreed to let Anna's mother stay in the family home and they would raise their daughter together, fate it seemed had other plans for Sark and Anna.

Finishing their meals and dessert Sydney realised it was now 11pm and they should be returning back home. Sark had escorted her out after paying and thanking the staff for their help.

Arriving back home, Sark escorted Sydney back to her bedroom door. Sark leaned in brushing his lips against Sydney's, she had quickly deepened the kiss, sinking into his embrace. Before she knew it they were inside Sark's room, his jacket dropping to the floor, followed quickly by his shirt and Sydney's dress. Breaking the kiss Sark whispered "vous êtes beau" _You're beautiful,_ Sydney crashed her lips into Sarks as they fell back on the bed with renewed passion.

END FLASHBACK

Sydney smiled as she rolled over and was greeted with a pair of twinkling blue eyes and a bare chest that was sending waves of heat through her body.

"Morning" Sark yawned

"Morning" Sydney greeted before leaving a lingering kiss on his lips and climbing out of bed, where she slipped on his discarded dress shirt.

"hmmm looks much better on you" Sark smiled appreciatively as he slipped on his boxers.

They met half way in a gentle kiss, before Sydney broke it regretfully. "I have to have a shower before Anna gets up."

"I could join you" Sark smirked

"Your shower or mine?" Sydney questioned with a mischievous smile

"Mines closer" Sark managed before Sydney crashed her lips with his as they made their way towards the shower.

Later in the day when Anna had gone outside to play after her lessons, Sydney reflected back on the night before. She had never slept with anyone on the first date and now she was worried what was going to happen between them. What would happen if they didn't work out and she had to leave Anna. Sydney sighed she loved Anna like she would her own daughter and couldn't imagine ever leaving her. Last night had felt right, there was no nervousness or awkward moments, Sydney had had such a wonderful time at the restaurant and Julian had been wonderful and delicious I his suit that she couldn't help but help him out of it. Sydney felt heat rush to her cheeks thinking about the way Julian had touched her and made her beg with want. She didn't regret what happened last night, no one had ever made her feel the way Julian does with just a look. _What happens now?_ Sydney thought.

Sydney looked up when she heard someone enter the room. Her breath caught in her throat as she realised it was Julian, she didn't feel ready to confront her feelings for him, but what was worse she thought was that she already had deep feelings for him.

Sark stood at the door and watched Sydney deep in thought, he almost laughed out loud when he saw a blush on her cheeks. _Probably thinking about last night_ He thought, not that he would blame her, the thoughts of last night sent renewed heat through his veins, _God she is beautiful_ Sark watched her deep in thought, he couldn't wait to spend more time with her, she was so different to the woman he usually dated, they normally wouldn't meet Anna until he was absolutely sure he wanted to be serious with her. No one so far had meet Anna except Sydney, which made him all the more anxious for their relationship to continue. Not only would he be upset if they didn't work out, they also had to think about Anna. Anna loved Sydney like a mother and would be devastated if she left.

No Sydney wouldn't be leaving as long as he could help it, his feelings for her were deep already and was almost scared to admit that he was falling for her _Hard._

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to jrackiesfan77 and starofra and thanks so much for the reviews

Also again thanks to phoenix6, michaelsgirl105 and setsuna Bu for the reviews it makes my day that people read this fic and enjoy it! Thanks

Oh and Merry Christmas to everyone!

Chapter 13

Sydney awoke in a familiar bedroom, although this time is was almost a year later than the last time she had woken up after falling asleep in the car on the way home from Russia and she was in Sark and her bedroom which she had moved into a month after their first date. Sydney couldn't believe that she and Julian had been dating for almost 9 months now.

Sark had planned a Black and white ball for that night, a grand ball that celebrates their return to England and a chance for Sark to introduce Sydney to his business associates. Sydney was really nervous Sark has said that he couldn't wait to show her off to all his friends and associates, but Sydney wasn't sure she was going to fit in. These people were from serious money and although Sydney was highly educated, a teacher is a second rate profession. Deep in thought Sydney didn't hear Sark enter the room and it wasn't until he sat on the bed next to her that she noticed his presence.

Learning over to gently kiss her forehead, Sydney closed her eyes and sighed. His mere presence was enough to make her forget all her worries.

"You ok?" He questioned concern evident in his voice.

"mmmhmm" Sydney murmured

"The car is waiting downstairs, along with a very impatient Anna, waiting for you to take her shopping for the ball tonight."

Sydney's eyes snapped open at this and sit up quickly, causing Sark to chuckle.

"Syd" Sarks voice was husky

"mmmmm" Sydney replied lazily

Sark swallowed heavily, even after all this time she could affect him like no other woman.

"You need to get up, Anna is waiting and you need to go shopping"

"Ok give me 10 minutes and I'll be down" Sydney climbed out of bed brushing past Sark on her way to the bathroom. But not getting far as Sark grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to him, crashing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss when the need for air became too much, Sark leaned his forehead against Sydney's and whispered a good morning before releasing her and walking out of the bedroom leaving a shocked Sydney standing in the middle of the room. Finally getting herself together Sydney ran around the room, madly picking out clothing and dashing to the shower.

Running down the stairs to meet an impatient Anna Sydney pecked Sark on the cheek as they rushed out the door and into the waiting car.

Returning home several hours later laden down with shopping bags Sydney and Anna met Sark in the hallway. Anna excitedly detailing all the dresses she tried on and what she was going to wear to the ball.

Sydney helped Anna get ready for the ball, helping her slip on a baby pink princess dress with a netted skirt before curling Anna's hair and letting her blonde hair hang in lose ringlets.

Sydney left Martin in charge of entertaining Anna and not letting her get her dress dirty before making her way upstairs to get herself ready.

Sydney slipped her dress over her head letting the smooth feel of the material against her skin. Looking in the full length mirror Sydney admired the dress. Although Anna was wearing a pink dress, Sydney chose a long black fitting dress with a small train. Clear gems the only decoration placed in a wide belt just below her chest, a low back and thin straps completed the dress. Sydney curled her hair and gathered them together loosely at the top of her head, letting a few loose curls cascade around her face and neck. Putting on the simple diamond necklace that Sark had bought her for their 6 month anniversary Sydney smiled in satisfaction.

Sark stepped out of the bathroom putting the finishing touches to his tuxedo, he was fixing his cufflink as he caught sight of Sydney _God she's beautiful_ he thought.

Sark felt in his jacket pocket for the little box that he had put in there earlier. Feeling the familiar velvet box in this hand Sark mentally prepared himself for the evenings events, if all went to plan Sydney would agree to marry him before the world's media. Smiling too himself as she watched her make the last finishing and touches to her dress, Sark slid his hands over Sydney's hips as his arms encircled her waist from behind placing butterfly kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"nous serons en retard" _we'll be late _she murmured

"ainsi" _So?_ Sark questioned

"aimez-vous" _Love you_

"aimez-vous aussi" _Love you too _Sark whispered as he turned Sydney around in his arms, tightening his grip.

Sydney laughed "Come on" dragging Sark out of the bedroom Sydney met up with Anna in the hallway, her nervousness coming back full force as the first of the guests arrived.

The sound of her cell phone brought the figure out of her daze answering with a sharp "Yes?"

The sly voice on the other end caused shivers down her spine.

"Tonight at twenty one hundred hours the plan goes into action, you need to ensure that nothing goes wrong, the slightest hitch and all out work will be compromised. Just remember I don't NOT tolerate failure." With that the voice hung up.

Smoothing down her dress as she entered the ball, she smiled maliciously if all went to plan she would be handsomely rewarded and out of the country by the end of the week. _Yes it was shaping up to be a good evening._

_TBC_


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it has taken so long to get another update….but here is a long chapter cause I admit I was mean and left a horrible cliffy at the end of the last chapter!

As usual I would like to thank everyone that took the time to review I love feedback!

So again thank you to Michaelgirl05, manydreams1216, fieldranked, Gniak, Irionelissa and Phi4858.

Chapter 14

The ball was in full swing and after a glass of champagne Sydney was able to calm down enough to be a huge success with Sark's business associates.

Watching as Anna danced with her father, Sydney felt a pang in her heart, she hadn't spoken to her father in 5 years, she missed him at times like these. Noticing that is was getting later, Sydney decided to take Anna off to bed. Helping a sleepy Anna into bed, Sydney kissed her forehead and wished her good night before making her way back downstairs.

As Sydney reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed that all the guests were gathered at one end of the ballroom, cameras were rolling and flashes were going off. _They must have started the press conference_ Sydney thought. Making her way through the crowd she was about to make her presence known when she noticed that a blonde woman was hanging off Sark. She was dressed in a scandalously short white dress her light blonde hair hanging loosely around her face framing her light blue eyes. The press were all over her, asking questions Sydney wasn't paying attention to the questions all she could see was Sark and this woman standing too close for business partners and were appearing to be lovers. Sydney held back a sob as the press asked a question bring Sydney back to a harsh reality.

"Mr Sark, it is true that your planning to pop the question to Miss Reed?"

Time seemed to stand still as Sydney waited for an answer. Lauren was scanning the crowd and when her eyes fell on Sydney she smiled maliciously and turned to Sark bringing him into a full lip lock before answering to the press.

"Oh he has already done that"

Sydney froze, _It couldn't be_. Turning quickly Sydney all but ran back upstairs to her room, tears streaming down her face as she pulled off the dress she left it carelessly on the bed before grabbing a pair of jeans and shirt. Pulling them on as quickly as she could Sydney violently pulled off the necklace that Sark had bought her leaving it on the bed next to her dress. Sobbing as she racked through her belongings looking for her passport and cell phone, Sydney couldn't believe he would do this to her. _How could he_? She sobbed.

Upending the box onto the floor Sydney found her passport and money, leaving everything else behind she no longer cared.

Making her way towards Anna's room, Sydney quietly opened the door, swallowing her sobs but tears still ran down her cheeks. Sydney carefully bent over and kissed Anna's forehead and whispered "Good bye Anna, I love you"

Making her way down the steps and out into the night air, Sydney quickly located a waiting limousine and begged the driver to take her to the nearest airport. She was going back to LA.

Sinking down into the hard plastic chair, Sydney finally let the events of the night sink in. Sark didn't love her, he was going to marry the blonde Barbie Reed. _God I'm so stupid_ Sydney thought.

Getting up to visit the bathroom, before her flight, Sydney chanced a look the mirror. She looked tired and worn, her mascara had run and her eyes were bright red and bloodshot. She looked like hell. _So this is what heart break felt like._ But Sydney thought it wasn't only her heart that was broken, it was also her soul.

Making her way out of the bathroom, Sydney felt a presence behind her before everything went black.

When Sydney awoke, it was to find herself tied to a bed, a gag in her mouth and she had a splitting headache. Sydney tried to remember what happened, then it hit her, she was at the airport. Suddenly regretting her hasty exit from the ball Sydney realised that it looked like she left and no one would come looking for her Sark was going to marry someone else, and she was more alone in this world than she realised. Closing her eyes Sydney just wished she could have told Sark that she loved him just one last time.

Sark was yelling at the person on the other end of the phone.

"What do you mean she didn't get on the plane?"

"Just find out where she went" Sark slammed down the phone sinking back into his leather office chair rubbing his temples.

The evening had been a disaster, not only had Lauren Reed messed up his plans for proposing to Sydney, but Sydney had left him and she had disappeared thinking that he was engaged to Lauren Reed.

"Why? Sydney oh why?" Sark said sadly to the empty office. Sark sat staring at the framed photo on his desk. It was a picture of Sydney and Anna when they were at Sydney's aunts house, they were smiling into the camera and dressed in their swimmers bright smiles on their faces as Sark took the picture.

"Daddy?" a small tired voice called from the doorway.

"What's up munchkin?" Sark sighed tiredly

"where's Syddie?"

"I don't know sweets, I don't know.." Sark trailed off wishing for the thousandth time that night that he had fired Lauren Reed the same day that he hired her.

Scooping Anna into his lap he stroked her hair as she snuggled into his chest. Sark replayed the evening over and over in his head.

FLASHBACK

They had been dancing and having a wonderful time, all his business associated had loved Sydney and she was as charming as ever. Finishing a dance with Anna, Sydney suggested that she put Anna to bed. While Sydney had taken Anna to bed, Lauren had informed him that the press was waiting. Thinking Sydney would join them by the time it started Sark agreed.

Lauren hung off his arm while the press continued to ask questions about the up and coming merger. Silently wishing Lauren would leave and hoping the Sydney would hurry up, Sark was unprepared for the next question about his engagement to Lauren. Sark wanted to deny it and whisk Sydney onto the stage and ask her the question that had been on his mind all night. But instead Lauren spoke up with

"he's already done that" and pulled him into a kiss.

Sark pulled back in time to see Sydney quickly leaving the room. _Shit_ he thought. Before he could run after her, Lauren pulled him back ready to kiss him again. Sark's temper boiled and he yanked his arm out of Laurens grasp before announcing to the press that they weren't engaged and Lauren was now fired, a law suit will be filed against any member of the press that publishes information about the fake engagement.

By the time Sark made it to the bedroom, she was gone. Sark sat on the bed, fingering the fabric of the dress she had worn, her necklace that he had bought her for their anniversary sitting broken next to it, just like his heart. Letting the first tears of his adult life fall, Sark buried his head into Sydney's pillow, becoming overwhelmed with her scent.

Finally pulling himself together Sark made his way down to his office and began making calls in an attempt to locate Sydney.

END FLASHBACK

Two days had passed and there was no word on Sydney, he couldn't believe that she had just disappeared, she couldn't. Sark had informed the police that she had gone missing and being as important as he was had benefits and the CIA had been called in and no one had been able to get a lead on Sydney. Sark sunk down onto the bed that he had shared with Sydney, her scent still lingering. He hadn't slept since Sydney had disappeared, he couldn't sleep until she was back beside him, even if it took his last penny he would find her and bring her back to them.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Once again I would like to thank the wonderful people who read and review this story.

Phoenix6, irionelissa, Aleja21, Michaelsgirl05, vaughnfan, Brilliantbrunette and qblisa. Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews. Hope you all enjoy chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sydney awoke again this time taking in her surroundings, it seemed to be a empty damp warehouse. She was on an uncomfortable cot in the corner, her hands still tied to the bed.

"Hello?" Sydney rasped her throat dry

Sydney heard loud footsteps headed towards her, heels Sydney thought her captor was a woman.

"Ahhh Miss Bristow, your awake" the fake British accent wasn't lost on her, Sydney instantly recognised the hated voice.

"Miss Reed is it Mrs Sark yet?" Sydney questioned bitterly not quite sure why she had been taken and why the horrible Lauren Reed had to rub it in her face that she had lost Julian.

"Quite correct there Sydney, you don't mind if I call you Sydney, do you?" Lauren smiled viciously at her.

"What do you want?" Sydney question agitation evident in her voice.

"Well you see Syd, I just so happen to want some valuable information from your precious boyfriend and seeing as how he is so DESPERATE to have you back, we are just going to have to wait a little while." Lauren spat.

It suddenly hit Sydney, Sark had been set up, Lauren had orchestrated the whole fiasco and now she was sitting here tied to an uncomfortable bed for who knows how long.

"He won't respond to your threats you stupid b" Sydney spat at Lauren.

Sydney's head snapped back with the force of Lauren's slap.

"I don't think we will have any problems, you seem quite close, I have been watching you closely Sydney, shopping with his daughter in the Markets in central London, if I recall correctly you had a grilled cheese sandwich and a chocolate milkshake, Anna's favourite oh and let's not forget his displace of chivalry when he carried you into his home that very first night. Then let's see the dinner in the heart of London, I must say your life has improved since he came along you had a pretty miserable existence wouldn't you say Syd?"

Sydney glared at Lauren, she had been watching them since the very first time she had met Anna.

"If Mr Sark doesn't pay I may just have to provide a little incentive, I'm sure a certain ring finger would be enough to make him pay"

Sydney gulped this was more serious than she thought. _I need you Julian, please hurry_.

Lauren got up and left, leaving Sydney alone on the cot. Rubbing her hands together Sydney noticed that the ropes were loosening. As subtly as she could Sydney loosened the ropes. Sitting up as quietly as she could Sydney got off the cot and snuck towards the door of the warehouse. The only problem was that she would have to make a noise to open the door. Watching to make sure Lauren was occupied Sydney quickly opened the door and prepared herself to run. She didn't make it far as she ran out the door she was greeted with the sight of a shortish old man with small round glasses pointing a gun at her.

Without thinking Sydney turned to run but the man fired, hitting Sydney sending a searing pain through her body. Sydney collapsed unconscious on the ground.

Lauren came outside to see what the commotion was about, a shocked look crossed her face as she saw Sydney laying on the ground unconscious.

"Sloane?" Lauren questioned

"You were supposed to watch her" Sloane barked

Between Lauren and Sloane they manoeuvred Sydney back onto the cot. Not bothering to tie her down as the bullet wound would be enough incentive to cooperate.

Cooped up in a CIA safe house in the heart of London, Agents Michael Vaughn and Eric Weiss were frantically working to locate Sydney. Not only were they stuck in London instead of sunny LA but they were looking for some rich business mans girlfriend.

"Dude, look at this" Weiss broke through Vaughn's intense concentration of the latest Intel that was currently scattered around the table and living room.

Weiss passed a report that he had pulled off the CIA database.

"Oh my god she's Jack Bristow's daughter!" Vaughn practically yelled.

"we have to contact Jack" Vaughn signed as he sunk down into the uncomfortable wooden chair.

"No way man, not only is Jack in deep cover but he is just plain scary he gives me the heeby jeebies" Weiss shuddered.

Silence overcame the pair, not sure where they were to go next. Suddenly broken by the ringing of Vaughn's cell phone, he hoped it was a lead they had been there almost a week now and were running out of contacts. The surveillance footage showed that Sloane and his men had taken her, but once they exited the airport no trace was found of Sloane or Sydney.

"Vaughn"

"Vaughn….ah Mr Vaughn….i mean Agent Vaughn I think you need to see this, I agh tracked Sloane I mean Mr Sloane to a warehouse in London but there was agh someone with him, a woman i'll upload the images now." The CIA tech Marshall Flinkman stuttered while furiously typing at the LA office of the CIA.

Vaughn quickly opened the file that Marshall had uploaded. The first set of photos were satellite images of the warehouse. Flicking through Vaughn found a series of photos of Sloane but it was the last set of photos that made Vaughn stop.

"Lauren?" Vaughn questioned allowed looking over at a speechless Weiss.

"Dude that's your wife!" Weiss couldn't help but state the obvious.

"Man that is one twisted coincidence, your wife is currently hanging around with that creep Sloane who just happens to kidnap the hot Miss Bristow who happens to be the girlfriend of one of the richest business men in the world and add to that she is THE Jack Bristow's daughter. Good luck trying to explain that to Kendall." Weiss ranted to a still silent Vaughn.

"Yeah" was all Vaughn could mutter.

"Hey look at it this way man, we have solved the case and you can now divorce that witch you sometimes call your wife." Weiss hit Vaughn over the head attempting to catch his attention.

Vaughn finally landed back in the real world, grabbing his cell and dialling quickly.

Sark picked up his ringing phone praying for good news, Sydney had been missing a week and he missed her desperately.

"We found her" Was all Sark heard, Sark was ready to cry in relief.

The CIA team surrounded the warehouse, preparing to strike. Sark remained in the van, eagerly awaiting the time when he would be allowed to enter and finally get to see Sydney.

Sark listened intently as the agents communicated commands via their coms and back to base. He heard a commotion as the agents reached where Sloane and Lauren were located in the warehouse.

"midnight to base targets one and two down requesting medical extraction team be sent in immediately" The frantic voice of Agent Vaughn resonated through out the van.

_Medical team? _Sark thought _oh no Sydney!_

Sark rushed out of the van ignoring Agent Weiss and his commands to get back in the Van.

"Where's Sydney, is she ok?" Sark frantically questioned the agent who just loaded Sydney into the ambulance, forgetting his calm exterior it didn't matter while ever Sydney could be hurt.

The agent Sark knew as Agent Dixon listened intently to the agent detailing Sydney's condition before signing out and turning to face an ashen faced Sark.

"Mr Sark? Miss Bristow has been taken to a secure medical facility she has been shot, she was found unconscious but breathing"

Sarks stomach plummeted, _shot! Where?_

The agent continued

"A car is waiting to take you to the hospital, good luck Mr Sark"

"ah Thanks" Sark managed as he stumbled away and into the waiting car.

Arriving at the hospital Sark all but sprinted from the car to the reception desk frantically questioning the nurse on Sydney's condition.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to everyone who reviewed hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 16

The nurse smiled up at Sark, he looked tired and weary but hopelessly in love she thought.

"Miss Bristow will be fine sir, she was shot in the left shoulder and suffered some bruising and abrasions from being tied up, she is still in surgery shouldn't be too much longer before she will be transferred to a private room, you're welcome to go upstairs room 147 and wait."

"Thank you" Sark called as he rushed to the elevators preparing himself for the anxious wait until he saw Sydney again, it had been a week since he had seen her let alone kiss her or feel her body wrapped in his arms. _A week is way too long_ he thought, reaching into his jacket pocket and fingering the black box he had intended giving to her the night that she was taken. It had all gone terribly wrong, he had almost lost her and as much as it pained him to admit it, he was lost without her.

Pulling the box out of his jacket, Sark opened the box to reveal the diamond ring he had purchased a few weeks ago. Staring down at the 3 carat princess cut claw diamond ring, with the hope that when Sydney woke she would accept his apology and if all went to well marry him.

Sydney opened her eyes, to find she was no longer in the warehouse but on a soft bed in a stark white room she had no idea how long it had been since she had been shot but she had a feeling it had been awhile she was aching all over and felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. Feeling a warm presence in her hand Sydney looked down to see Julian resting his head on the edge of her bed, his hand firmly grasping hers. Smiling slightly at his unruly hair and crumpled suit, Sydney ran a hand through his hair to reassure herself that he was really there and not some delusion caused by the pain in her shoulder. Looking around the room Sydney noticed that Anna was sitting quietly in another chair reading.

"Anna" Sydney hoarsely whispered

At the sound of Sydney's voice Anna's head snapped up and she got up and made her way over to the side of Sydney's bed.

Motioning for Anna to climb in with her, the little girl pulled herself up into the bed snuggling into Sydney's uninjured side, like they had done the nights that Sark had been away.

Noticing Anna was drifting off the sleep, Sydney decided she would join her but not before taking one last look and appreciating what had become her true family.

Sydney awoke sometime later to find she was alone. Groaning in pain as she jostled her shoulder, she wondered what she was supposed to do now.

She wasn't alone long before Sark and Anna came back into the room. Anna quickly noticed that she was awake and run over to her bed, pulling herself onto it.

"Syddie!" Anna cried as she gently hugged Sydney.

Sydney looked over at Sark who had frozen in the door way when he realised that she was awake.

"Why don't you go and see if you can find Katya, Anna"

Anna jumped off the bed with an "Ok daddy"

"Syd?" Sark questioned not quite sure whether she wanted to see him or not.

"It's ok Julian" Sydney smiled reassuringly. Sydney was nervous is she didn't know why. _What happens if he doesn't love me anymore_ Sydney thought.

Sark walked over to the side of Sydney's bed taking a seat. He grabbed her hand and held it to his cheek. Sydney caressed his cheek closing her eyes as she felt the slightly rough stubble but he was really there. He looked tired and worn and nothing like the impeccable business man that she usually saw him as.

"Syd" Sark choked out. "I…I thought I lost you."

"I love you" Sydney whispered happy that she had finally been able to say it again.

"God I love you so much Syd, I was a mess when I couldn't find you. You are everything to me, you and Anna. Please forgive me, Lauren set me up and as soon as you left I fired her, she won't be a problem anymore. Please Sydney, I'd do anything to make you happy…." Sydney cut off Sark's rambling by placing a finger to his lips.

"I love you Julian and I already know what Lauren did, she bragged about it before, she had been watching Anna and me since the first day we meet at the markets in London"

Sark let out a relived sigh, fingering the box in his jacket Sark decided that there was no time like the present.

"Syd, ever since I saw you that day in London with Anna, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and then when you were at Katya's party I just had to know about you. I was so desperate for you to come and work for me so I could get to know you. Anna loved you from the first time she met you. That very first day in London she didn't stop talking about you and she wanted you to be her mother. That night I carried you up to your room and you mumbled something about not frosting pies I thought you were so intriguing and beautiful and those three long months that we bickered and argued was so hard when all I wanted to do was kiss you. These last 9 months have been the best in my life, save for this past week that I never thought I would see you again. I was planning on doing this on the night off the ball, in front of the world to see." Sark rambled as he grabbed hold of Sydney's hand placing a feather light kiss on her palm.

Sydney felt tears prick her eyes as she realised what he was doing but let him continue.

"I love you Syd, you mean the world to me and I want to make it up to you everyday for the rest of our lives, I want to watch Anna grow up and maybe even have more children. I want to buy a island in the Caribbean that we can escape to, I want to grow old and watch the grandchildren run around in the backyard. I want it all and I want it with you. Sydney Anne Bristow will you marry me?"

Sark pulled the box from his jacket pocket, opening it to reveal the ring. Sydney gasped at the beauty of the ring.

"YES" Sydney gasped through her sobs.

Sark took the ring from the box and slid it onto Sydney's finger. Kissing her hand gently before bringing his lips to hers in a gentle but probing kiss. Sighing into his mouth Sydney couldn't believe that she was once again in his arms. Deepening the kiss Sydney traced Sark's bottom lip with her tongue seeking entrance. Gladly parting his lips Sark revelled in the taste that was Sydney. A week without Sydney had been torture and he was never going to let her go again.

Breaking apart with the need for oxygen, Sark leaned his forehead again Sydney's.

Sydney broke the comfortable silence

"When can I get out of here?"

Sark chuckled his eyes sparkling blue, Sydney felt as though she fell in love with him all over again.

"This afternoon, it the doctor says so"

"Well then where is this doctor?" Sydney teased

"In a hurry luv?" Sark teasingly remarked.

"We have some celebrating to do" Sydney watched as Sark's eyes darkened in desire causing a wave of heat to flow through her body.

Sark leaned over and kissed Sydney's forehead.

"I'll be right back with the doctor" causing Sydney to laugh as he left the room.

TBC


	17. Epilogue

This is the finally chapter of Language of the Soul

I would like to thank everyone that took time out to Read and Review this fic, I had so much fun writing it and I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Thanks

Epilogue

Sydney straightened her dress as she looked in the mirror of the small room. Smiling to herself as she recalled the last year it had been over a year since the horrible ordeal with Lauren and Sloane and Sydney was relieved to hear to they had both been dealt with locked away at CIA headquarters in Los Angels thousands of miles away and after the closed court case both sentenced to death via lethal injection which would take place later in the year. Sydney didn't want to attend or be told when Sloane and Lauren were dead that chapter of her life was over.

Sark had kept his promise of an island in the Caribbean where she had a sneaking suspicion they would be honeymooning at in a few hours.

Katya entered the room smiling like a proud mother would on her daughters wedding day.

"You look so beautiful Sydney, your mother would be so proud."

Wiping the tears away, she took one last look in the mirror. Her white dress had a thick straps which hid the scar from her bullet wound. Hugging her chest and stomach before fanning out into a ballroom skirt at her hips. Anna was the flower girl and was wearing an exactly replica of the dress but in her small size. Sydney picked up the bouquet of white lilies and exited the room, smiling widely.

Standing just outside the doors to the quaint chapel just outside Galway, Anna by her side, they had decided to walk together because Sydney's father had been injured while on a mission and was unable to walk his only daughter down the isle.

Sydney and her father had spent the last year making up for lost time. He was at her bedside not long after Julian had left to get the doctor, he had explained his absence from her life and his real day job. He had even told Sydney stories of her mother and although not happy with Julian because no one would ever be good enough for his daughter, finally came around and today would become a grandfather.

Sydney smiled as she recalled Jack's reaction to the word Grandfather, his normally stoic cold face broke out into a large smile, his eyes bright and shining. Sydney had never seen her father so happy. The smile soon dropped from his face and a concerned expression etched itself in its place. Sydney had almost laughed when she found out that he was concerned that he didn't know how to be a grandfather.

But today nothing could wipe the smile off her face she had all the family she could possibly want including the little surprise that was in growing inside her, Sark would be surprised when she told him. Anna was bouncing up and down in excitement beside Sydney because today she was getting a mommy.

The doors opened and the music started. Sydney took a deep breath and walking with Anna began her journey down the isle. He father smiling proudly and Sydney was sure there was tears in his eyes. For Sydney it seemed that this journey was going to be a lot better than the last she had her father, Anna and her soul mate Julian by her side.

Catching a glimpse of Sark in his tuxedo Sydney couldn't have been happier.

Sydney and Sark were wearing matching smiles and as their eyes connected blue on brown, the rest of the ceremony drifted away. Coming back to earth as the priest announced them husband and wife. Sark gently kissed Sydney their first kiss as husband and wife. As Sydney slightly deepened the kiss she truly felt as though she had found her soul mate and that they really did speak a language of their own.

THE END


End file.
